Ángel de Amor
by Dikana
Summary: Para los lectores de Respuestas. Un pequeño songfic sobre la historia que cuenta Belle al final del cap 7, espero que les guste, jeje ^^ (r/r!!, please!!)


N/A: ¡Hola, queridos lectores! ^___^ Bueno, sé que me he tardado bastante en subir este pequeño regalito, pero, por fin, aquí lo traigo… No me gusta mucho decir que esto es exclusivo para los lectores de Respuestas, pero es la cruda realidad… Claro que eso no significa que no lo pueda leer cualquiera, pero siento informarles de que, si no han leído mi fic "Respuestas", no van a entender ni jota de este songfic… ^^U Para los que sí hayan leído R (entiéndase R como Respuestas) este pequeño songfic está inspirado en la historia que cuenta Belle al final del cap 7, es decir, todo lo que pasó con su madre, sus hermanas, Devius… (por favor, si no han leído el cap 7 aún, ¡NO SIGAN! Por Dios, no quiero fastidiar el capítulo u_u') Como iba diciendo, esto es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Melpómene Figg, la madre de Belle, momentos antes de recuperar el control sobre sí misma y cómo consiguió liberarse del Imperius… No es la gran cosa, pero espero que les guste, jeje… ^^U (por cierto, tengan en cuenta que es mi primer songfic, así que no sean muy duros, por favor ;____;)  
  
De acuerdo, ¿cuántos de ustedes conocen el grupo de rock latino "Maná"? Mmmm… Sólo veo unas cuantas manos levantadas… (y miren que es complicado ver sus manos a través de la pantalla del PC… ^^U) Ok, si no conocen Maná, no saben lo que se han perdido. La verdad es que es uno de mis grupos de música favoritos, y tengo que reconocer que me enamoré por completo de una de sus nuevas canciones: "Ángel de amor". Merece la pena escucharla (si es que no la han escuchado ya) en serio, es preciosa… y, además, es el fondo de este songfic, jeje… Tiene mucho que ver con el tema, todo hay que decirlo…  
  
Para terminar, sólo decirles que dedico este mi primer songfic a las dos personas que más me han soportado, aguantado y apoyado en el último año y medio (se dice pronto, ¿eh?) Mi hermana Fami (Lisa Skywalker) y mi mejor amiga Cris-chan (CieloCriss) Chicas, esto va para vosotras dos, ¡a por los dos años! ^____^  
  
Nota: Ni la canción Ángel de Amor, ni el personaje de Arabella Figg me pertenecen. La primera es del grupo Maná y la segunda de JK Rowling… Eso sí, Melpómene Figg y Devius Lore sí son exclusivamente míos, wuajajajaja…  
  
¡Disfruten la lectura!  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
ÁNGEL DE AMOR  
  
  
Paz… Paz infinita… Eso era lo que sentía en aquel momento, lo que sentía desde… ¡Bah!, ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas, los días, los meses, los años… No tenía noción del tiempo, era como vivir fuera del mundo real… Y, a pesar de aquella reconfortante paz, una parte de sí misma no podía evitar sentir desesperación… Una desesperación asfixiante, como la que se siente al estar encerrado en un pequeño cuarto oscuro… Y así se encontraba, en cierto modo: atrapada dentro de sí misma sin saberlo…  
  
  
¿Quién te cortó las alas, mi ángel?  
¿Quién te arrancó los sueños hoy?  
  
  
Era vivir sin estar viva, respirar sin sentir el aire, la brisa, el sol… Tenía el vago recuerdo de una vida, pero parecía tan lejano… como si no le perteneciera a ella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió libre? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió amor, cariño, alegría, calidez…? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió algo? Ni siquiera pudo sentir las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos color miel… No veía más que niebla negra, no oía más que el ensordecedor silencio… Toda su vida, todos sus sueños… ¿Dónde estaban? Ya sólo quedaba aquella horrible desesperación…  
  
  
¿Quién te arrodilló para humillarte?  
¿Y quién enjauló tu alma, amor?  
  
  
Era una mujer fuerte… ¡Ja!, ¿quién había dicho semejante cosa? Un rostro lejano e irreal, un rostro que sonreía… ¿Dónde estaba aquel rostro? ¿Por qué no la ayudaba ahora que toda su fuerza se había desvanecido? No podría salir adelante sola… Estaba encerrada en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, sumida en la desesperación… ¿Quién la había encerrado? ¿Quién había doblegado su fortaleza, sometiéndola a una voluntad que no era la suya? ¿Quién la abandonó en aquella oscuridad? Un rostro oscuro y sombrío… representante de todo tipo de maldades… Todo estaba tan confuso, los recuerdos y las imágenes parecían mezclarse unas con otras… Pero sí tenía una cosa clara: que prefería la visión del rostro sonriente que creía en ella como una mujer fuerte y perseverante… Aquel rostro que tanto amor la había dado a lo largo de los años… Le pareció sentir una extraña y húmeda calidez en las mejillas, algo parecido a las lágrimas…  
  
"Icarus…", llamó en un sollozo…  
  
  
Déjame curarte, vida…  
Déjame darte todo mi amor…  
  
  
"Mel…"  
  
El corazón le dio un vuelco, intentó localizar al dueño de aquella voz entre la desesperante oscuridad. Le necesitaba… más que nunca… Le necesitaba junto a ella, él podría curarle el alma y sacarla de allí… Pero no podía ver nada…  
  
"Mel…"  
  
Volvió a oírle… Tan cerca… tan lejos… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no la rescataba ya? Podía recordar… obras de teatro, actuaciones… El caballero siempre salvaba a su dama… Pero entonces pudo oír… Oyó algo que le hizo comprender que no era ella quién necesitaba ser rescatada, sino quién debía rescatar… Un grito… Una voz que atravesó la barrera del silencio y le perforó los oídos, trayendo un nuevo nombre a su mente…  
  
"Belle…"  
  
  
Ángel…  
Ángel, ángel de amor…  
No te abandones, no te derrumbes, amor…  
  
  
Es difícil saber cómo puedes hacer las cosas cuando no tienes conciencia de ti mismo… Pero hay momentos en los que el corazón guía tus pasos, sin importar las barreras que bloqueen el camino… No supo cómo llegó a la puerta de la habitación, ni cómo consiguió abrirla… No supo cómo pudo bajar las escaleras y caminar hasta el salón… Aún sumida en la oscuridad, los gritos de su hija brillaban en el horizonte como un faro… Alguien intentaba hacerla daño, había otra voz que gritaba cosas horribles… Una voz que traía frío y dolor a su alma… No podía rendirse ahora, aquella voz… ¡Belle estaba en peligro! Un nuevo sentimiento empezó a sustituir a la desesperación: el odio… Odio, rabia, furia… Pero, ¿contra quién?  
  
  
¿Quién ató tus manos, ató el deseo?  
  
  
Aquella voz… Aquel rostro sombrío… El mismo rostro que la encarceló en aquella prisión de silencio y noche eterna, el mismo rostro que le robó los sueños, que le robó el amor… El mismo rostro que había destrozado su vida y su familia… Aquel rostro que encadenó su deseo de vivir…  
  
  
¿Quién mató tu risa, mató tu Dios?  
  
  
Reír… Se le había olvidado lo que era aquello, no oía risas desde… Muerte… Desde la muerte del ser que representaba todo su mundo, junto con su hija… Porque él estaba muerto… y era aquel rostro quién le había matado… El mismo rostro que la había matado a ella también… El rostro que ahora amenazaba de muerte a su último tesoro… Su última esperanza de poder volver a reír alguna vez…   
  
"Belle…"  
  
  
¿Quién sangró tus labios y tu credo?  
  
  
No le bastó con destruir su vida… Profanó su alma y su cuerpo, destrozó todo aquella en lo que había creído alguna vez… Y ahora amenazaba con destruir a su hija… Arabella Figg… al igual que destruyó al único amor de su vida… Icarus Figg… Y entonces pudo sentir algo más… Un odio tan intenso que le daba miedo… Pero los rostros tenían nombres por fin, y sabía muy bien contra quién dirigir ese odio…  
  
Devius Lore…  
  
  
¡¿Por qué lo permitiste, ángel de amor?!  
  
  
Abrió los ojos de golpe, aunque no dejaba de ver oscuridad, mientras las imágenes entraban a raudales en su mente… Toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos ciegos… "¿Por qué lo permitiste, Mel?", se preguntó a sí misma… Si hubiese luchado más… si se hubiese rebelado con más fuerza… Había permitido que le robasen absolutamente todo… había permitido que creciesen dentro de ella dos seres que no conocían el amor de una madre ni de un padre… había permitido que su hija viviese bajo el miedo… Pero aún podía hacer algo para arreglarlo…  
  
  
Déjame curarte, vida…  
Déjame darte todo mi amor…  
  
  
"Mel…"  
  
Abrió los ojos de golpe, la oscuridad se aclaraba, las cosas empezaban a tomar forma…  
  
"Icarus…"  
  
Miró alrededor, ante ella estaba la puerta cerrada del salón… Oía a Devius gritar como loco, insultaba y amenazaba a Belle…  
  
"Cariño… Tienes que salvarla…"  
  
"Icarus…", no pudo contener las lágrimas, "Amor mío… ¿Dónde estás?"  
  
"Contigo…"  
  
"Quiero morirme…"  
  
"No, Mel… Belle te necesita…"  
  
Miró sus manos vacías.  
  
"No tengo varita…"  
  
"Tú no la necesitas, princesa… ¡Salva a nuestra hija, Mel!"  
  
  
Ángel…  
Ángel, ángel de amor…  
No te abandones, no te derrumbes, amor…  
  
  
Apretó los puños y abrió las puertas de golpe. Belle estaba encogida en el suelo, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Volvió hacia ella sus ojos azules… los ojos de Icarus… y se le iluminó el rostro. Melpómene miró al hombre que se erguía orgulloso ante su hija. Él también la estaba mirando… con aquellos pétreos ojos negros, sus duras facciones tensas por la sorpresa, la mirada de asesino con la que había matado a Icarus a sangre fría… El odio creció dentro de ella… Aquel verdugo… se convertiría en el condenado…  
  
-¡Cómo te atrevas a tocar a mi hija, te mataré, Devius!  
  
  
Ángel…  
Ángel, ángel, te doy mi amor…  
Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar…  
  
  
Sintió cómo su alma se liberaba de las cadenas que la habían mantenido presa durante casi tres años. El sopor de la maldición Imperius se esfumó como la niebla que barre un huracán… El odio corrió por sus venas como el más potente de los venenos… No permitiría que aquel ser despreciable hiciera más daño.  
  
-¡Eres una estúpida, Mel! –gritó Devius, con el rostro descompuesto de cólera. Parecía una fiera salvaje acorralada-. ¡Pudiste unirte a mí! Yo te habría dado todo lo que me pidieras, puedo ofrecerte más poder del que hayas soñado jamás…  
  
-¡Hay un poder que escapa a tu limitada comprensión, Devius! –gritó ella a su vez. Jamás había sentido semejante energía en su interior-. ¡El amor! ¿Sabes qué es, o esa palabra no entra en tu diccionario? ¡Yo amaba a Icarus! ¡Le amaba, le amo y le seguiré amando por siempre! ¡Y TÚ LE MATASTE! –notó cómo el odio la invadía por completo-. ¡LE MATASTE! ¡Le mataste a sangre fría! ¡Ni todo tu mugroso poder, ni tus estúpidas ofertas, podrán conseguir que algún día pueda mirarte a la cara sin sentir deseos de escupirte! ¡No eres más que una serpiente! ¡Y ahora, ¿cómo te atreves a amenazar a mi hija?! ¡SERÉ YO QUIÉN TE MATE, ASESINO DEL DEMONIO!  
  
Nadie se dio cuenta de que un extraño brillo se encendía en sus ojos color miel… Era como la chispa que prende la mecha de la dinamita… sólo es cuestión de tiempo que termine explotando.  
  
-No, querida… -masculló Devius, volviéndose por completo hacia ella-, serás tú la primera en caer, y no sabes cuánto lo siento… -levantó la varita-. ¡¡Crucio!!  
  
Cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero no gritó… No iba a consentir que aquel tipo volviese a controlarla… El dolor era demasiado intenso, notaba cómo le ardían todos los huesos del cuerpo… Y cada vez iba a más… Se le cortó la respiración, su boca se abrió en un grito mudo, sus manos se aferraron al rizado pelo azabache…  
  
"¡Icarus!"  
  
  
Ángel…  
Somos arena y mar…  
No te abandones, no te derrumbes, amor…  
  
  
"No me dejes… No podré hacerlo yo sola…"  
  
Apretó los dientes con rabia, cerró los ojos fuertemente… Ya apenas sentía su cuerpo, creía que iba a explotarle la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable…  
  
"¡No te rindas, Mel!", de nuevo aquella voz, "¡No puedes rendirte, mi ángel! Belle depende de ti… y no sólo ella, también Lib y Deb…"  
  
"No puedo más…"  
  
"Ángel mío…", la voz se convirtió en un dulce murmullo, "Mi musa, mi inspiración… Sabes que tú y yo estamos unidos por un vínculo especial, y lo estaremos siempre… Mi fuerza es tu fuerza, somos arena y mar… Puedes hacerlo, ¡no te rindas!"  
  
  
Ángel…   
Ángel, ángel, te doy mi amor…  
Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar…  
  
  
A veces ocurren cosas inexplicables… Nadie puede determinar hasta qué punto nos abandonan los seres queridos al morir, o hasta qué punto nos protegen y vigilan después desde dónde quiera que estén… Notó cómo su cuerpo se convertía en una especie de catalizador. Aquella energía extraña que había ido acumulando se mezcló con el Cruciatus que llegaba del exterior… y actuó como una especie de espejo. La potencia fue tal, que un grito desgarrador se escapó de su garganta, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cara al cielo y extendía los brazos en cruz. La onda expansiva que produjo al romper la maldición fue tremenda, tiró y destrozó todo a su paso, los cristales estallaron, Devius se tambaleó, Belle gritó asustada…  
  
  
Ángel de amor…  
Pero, mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes…  
  
  
Se levantó como sonámbula, sentía hervir la sangre… Él estaba estupefacto, mirándola como si fuese una aparición de ultratumba… Y quizá fuera así… Agarró una silla que había cerca, él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… No pensaba, sólo actuaba… Un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente: salvar a Belle… Lanzó la silla contra Devius con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándole en la cabeza, y él se derrumbó en el suelo… La varita rodó lejos de su dueño… Ella la cogió y, con todo el odio que aún conservaba, la hizo añicos.  
  
-Jamás subestimes el poder de la familia Figg…  
  
  
Ángel de amor…  
Pero, mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes…  
  
  
Cayó al suelo una vez más, agotada. Apenas se podía mover, necesitaba descansar…  
  
-Mamá…  
  
Volvió la vista, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas… Allí estaba, su hija… y estaba bien, a salvo…  
  
"Lo has conseguido, mi ángel"  
  
-Belle, cariño…  
  
Madre e hija se arrastraron la una hasta la otra, uniéndose en un fuerte abrazo… Belle se echó a llorar, como cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir por las noches… como cuando Icarus se levantaba a la velocidad del rayo para ir a mecerla y cantarla, e intentar que volviera a dormir… También se echó a llorar, de alivio, de dolor, de rabia… Estrechó con fuerza a su hija contra su pecho, no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño, nadie… Vio cómo una sombra se acercaba a ellas por detrás…  
  
  
Ángel de amor…   
Pero, mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes…  
  
  
-No tienes varita, Devius… El Imperius no volverá a funcionarte conmigo, y el Cruciatus tampoco… Jamás volveré a arrodillarme ante ti, no me vencerás… Pronto llegará ayuda y tú te pudrirás en Azkaban por todo lo que has hecho… Si pretendes tocar a mi hija, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver…  
  
-Gracias por el consejo, querida…  
  
Y tuvo el tiempo justo para besar a su tesoro en la frente y murmurar:  
  
-Te quiero, Belle…  
  
-Yo también te quiero, mamá…  
  
Sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca y se sumió de nuevo en la densa oscuridad… Aunque esta vez no sintió desesperación, porque sabía que no estaba sola… y que aquella oscuridad no duraría para siempre…  
  
  
Ángel de amor…   
Pero, mi amor, ya nunca te derrumbes…  
  
  
--Fin--   
  
  
  
N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Muy corto comparado con lo que yo escribo, ¿eh? jejejeje… Pero el caso es: ¿les gustó? Eso espero, repito que es mi primer songfic, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir uno, y cuando oí la canción la idea vino a mi mente como por arte de magia (nunca mejor dicho, jojo ^^U) En fin, espero que sí les haya gustado, además se da una pequeña pista sobre los poderes especiales que tiene Mel Figg por ser una de los Herederos de Hogwarts… ese dato es importante… (ni modo que intente salvar la situación, ¿verdad? u_u) Bueno, lo único que espero de ustedes son sus r/r!!!! Por favor!!!!! ;_____; El jueves empiezo las clases definitivamente y no sé cuándo podré volver a subir algo a ff.net… ¡TENGAN PIEDAD DE MÍ, POR DIOS, DÉJENME R/R!!!! ;__________; (uhhhh, qué mema me estoy volviendo ¬__¬) Me despido ya, seguramente el cap 8 de R venga acompañado de otro regalito de este estilo, jeje, lo tengo en mente desde hace bastante tiempo… Bueno, ¡ya me voy! Hasta la próxima, mis queridos lectores, les echaré mucho de menos ;_____; (agggg, ¿quién fue el &%$#@ que inventó las clases? ¬___¬)   
  
Cuídense mucho!!! Sean felices y… carpe diem!!! ~____^ 


End file.
